Stratusfaction Through The Storm
by DevilishCanadianDiva
Summary: Trish & Shane got divorced but find new loves. PRETTY PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Jade, Kristina & James. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
(A/N: In the last chapter of 'Wedded Bliss' I made Andrew 30 thus making him 4 years older than Jade, they are really 3 years apart. So Andrew was meant to be 29 not 30)  
  
The month was June. It had been two years since Trish & Shane Helms got engaged. Everything was planned & set all thanks to Jade. Trish & Shane were to be married in September. Trish made Jade matron of honor, while Shane made Andrew best man. The rest of the wedding party was Paul & Stephanie Levesque, Peter & Torrie Gruner, & Adam & Alannah Copeland. The flower girl was Kristina & the ring bearer was Shane McMahon's five year old son named James. Kristina didn't look like like a three year old & she was quite intelligent, she looked a lot like Andrew. James had the infamous McMahon dimples whenever he smiled.  
  
"I am so glad you set everything, Jadey." Trish said, hugging her best friend. Backstage at a Raw, Jade was watching Kristina color a picture for her daddy. She was wearing pink BARBIE pants & a white BARBIE top.  
  
"It's my pleasure. You & Shane look so cute together." Jade said, when they parted.  
  
"Yea we do." Trish giggled as she looked down at her engagement ring.  
  
"Mommy, can I give daddy his picture I drew for him?" Kristina said, when completed her picture.  
  
"Yes, you may but don't interrupt your daddy if he talking to some of the guys." Jade said, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I won't, bye Auntie Trish." Kristina said, waving to the two women.  
  
"Bye cutie." Trish said, as she waved to the little girl. Kristina was running, watching out where she was going, with the picture she made in hand & her hair was bouncing in a ponytail. A few minutes later, Andrew who was talking to Shane, Paul & Shawn saw Kristina running towards the group.  
  
"Daddy I drew a picture for you." Kristina said, when she reached the group.  
  
"Wow, for me. I'm honored." Andrew said, as her knelt in front of his daughter. Kristina giggled. Then Andrew scooped Kristina up in his big strong arms & began tickling her.  
  
"So what is you mommy doing?" Andrew asked Kristina after a little while.  
  
"She's with Auntie Trish & talking about Auntie Trish's wedding." Kristina said, smiling at Shane who was smiling as big as he could. Andrew then put Kristina down back on the ground, Kristina ran over to Shane & hugged him tightly.  
  
*after Raw*  
  
When Raw finished some of the wrestlers went to the bar while others went back to their hotels. Jade asked Trish earlier if she wouldn't mind looking after Kristina, so of course Trish said she wouldn't mind at all, in fact Shane & her both enjoyed & loved Kristina so much. At the hotel Jade put a change of clothes for Kristina, Jade also packed Kristina's tooth brush, tooth paste, pjs & her stuffed bunny. Then Jade got Andrew to take Kristina over to Trish & Shane's hotel room.  
  
"You be a good girl, OK Kristina." Andrew said, when they reached the door of Trish & Shane's hotel room.  
  
"OK daddy." Kristina said. Andrew knocked on the door & Shane answered the door.  
  
"Hey squirt, are you ready to have fun with Trish & I." Shane asked while kneeling at Kristina's level. Kristina just beamed.  
  
"Don't worry, Drew she'll be fine here." Shane said, grabbing a hold of the bag Andrew was hold.  
  
"Can I have a kiss princess?" Andrew asked, kneeling down. Kristina gave Andrew a big kiss, then Shane lead her in the room. Andrew waved bye & mouthed 'be good'.  
  
When Andrew came back into Jade & his own room, he saw her laying on the bed, much like before they married. She even wore the same outfit. Andrew was totally stunned & didn't know what to do. So he just shrugged his shoulders & undressed & ravaged Jade crazily. But this time she had whip cream & some cherries.  
  
"Why you horny little she devil." Andrew smirked, as Jade smeared some whip cream on his chest, then she took some cherries & ate them off Andrew.  
  
"What are you going to do to me then." Jade smirked. Andrew thought for a moment. Her grabbed her & started spanking her. Jade started moaning & begged for more so Andrew obeyed.  
  
*a month later*  
  
The Raw crew was doing some shows in Australia. This was Kristina's first trip out of America, she usually went to Jade or Andrew's family in Canada but since Jason Levesque would be coming, Jade decided to bring Kristina along.  
  
A bunch of the wrestlers & divas were in the canteen area of the arena they were in, but Jade & Trish weren't there. This concerned both Andrew & Shane. Andrew led Kristina to were the divas were sitting at & asked if they would watch her for a few. They all agreed. Shane & Andrew went off to find Trish & Jade.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Trish & Jade were in the women's bathroom, were Jade was puking out her guts.  
  
"Jadey, are you alright? You don't look so good." Trish asked her best friend.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you should be the one puking not me." Jade said, from the toilet bowl.  
  
"Me puking? No way I'm ready to marry Shane. I'm going to get Drew thou." Trish said, turning on her heels. When she opened the door she almost hit Andrew.  
  
"Oh my God Drew I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah I am, have you seen Jade?" Andrew asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah I have, she's in the bathroom puking her guts out." Trish said, after giving Shane a hug & kiss. Without hesitation Andrew ran into the woman's bathroom, not thinking that there might be a woman in the washroom, which thankfully there wasn't.  
  
"Jadey are you OK?" Andrew asked, looking worried. He went over to the sink & wet a towel & put it on his wife's neck.  
  
"Yea I think so." Jade said, finally getting up.  
  
"Jadey, hun we should one of the trainers to take a look at you." Andrew said, looked at his wife's tired face. Jade just nodded OK. Andrew lead her to where the trainers were. They checked her out & asked her a bunch of questions. They then gave her a pregnancy test (they carried pregnancy test just in case), a few minutes later the trainers congratulated Jade & Andrew but told them to got to the hospital to make sure. Jade & Andrew left right away, Andrew wore a disguise so he wont be noticed as easy.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Trish & Shane were playing with the kids. Trish then asked Kristina if was excited to be a flower girl for her & Shane's wedding. Kristina nodded & smiled & said that she was. All the sudden there was a crash in the next room. Trish, Shane & the kids went to she what it was. It was Scott Steiner trying to pick up Gail Kim, but Glenn (Kane) & Shawn stopped him by throwing him against the wall. Scott was very drunk & Stacy turned him down. Shane left with Glenn & Shawn, Jason followed the guys, while Trish & Kristina went to check on Gail.  
  
"Gail are you alright? Scott is such a jack ass when he is drunk." Trish asked the Korean diva.  
  
"Yeah I am. Thank God for Glenn & Shawn." Gail replied. Kristina tugged on Gail's trench coat. Gail looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Have you seen my mommy & daddy." Kristina asked Gail. Gail knelt down beside to little girl.  
  
"Hi Kristina, your such a big girl. And yes I saw them, I heard your daddy tell Stacy that he is bringing your mommy to the doctors. She looked awfully pale." Gail said, patting Kristina on the head.  
  
"Thank you Gail." Kristina said, as she gave Gail a big hug. Trish whispered 'thank you' to Gail & walked hand in hand with Kristina to see the other divas. 


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I only own Jade, Kristina & James. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
Trish, Shane, Kristina & the other wrestlers went to the hotel. They were surprised that Jade or Andrew didn't come to the area. Andrew & Kevin were scheduled to wrestle La Resistance.  
  
"Shane, why don't you take Kristina to get something to eat while I go phone Drew on his cell." Trish said, while looking at the little girl.  
  
"Sure sweetie. Come on Kristina let's go." Shane said, while grabbing a hold of the little girl's hand. Trish took out her cell & dialed Andrew's cell.  
  
"Andrew Martin speaking." Andrew said.  
  
"Oh Drew your so silly. How is Jade?" Trish asked  
  
"Oh hey Trish, Jade is great. Better than me." Andrew said, while laughing at himself.  
  
"She's better than you? Andrew what in the world are you talking about?" Trish asked, sounding a bit frustrated.  
  
"Well she's pregnant again & to be quite honest I wasn't totally prepared." Andrew said.  
  
"She is wow. So are you two coming back to get Kristina." Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah we are, we're in the car now. So see you in a few." Andrew said. They both said there good-byes & Trish went to find Shane & Kristina. Trish saw Shane in the hotel lobby talking to a female fan who was fawning herself all over him. She walked up to him, gave him a big hug & a long & deep kiss. When they parted the female fan was fuming & left, Trish couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Shane, where is Kristina?" Trish asked  
  
"Outside with Kevin. I swear Trish, you'd think Kristina is your kid." Shane said, laughing at his fiancé.  
  
"I do not. I care about her care Jade & Drew trust me with her." Trish fumed at Shane. Just then Kristina came into the hotel with a tired looking Kevin behind her. Moments later, Jade entered the hotel with Andrew closely behind.  
  
"Mommy, are you OK?" Kristina asked her mom. Kristina went to hug Andrew, Andrew picked her right up.  
  
"Yes I am sweetheart. Your going to be a big sister." Jade said as she smiled. Kristina squealed. Kristina outstretched her arms so Jade could grab her. But with Jade being 5'6 & Andrew being 6'6, Andrew had to lean over to give Kristina to Jade.  
  
"I love you so much mommy." Kristina said hugging Jade.  
  
"I love you too, but you should get some sleep. Come on Trish, we'll talk." Jade said. As soon as Jade said this, Kristina yawn & laid her head on Jade's shoulder. The ladies left, leaving the guys.  
  
"Congrats Drew. You're a great dad." Shane & Kevin said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Andrew said, sighing.  
  
"We should go celebrate but perhaps tomorrow when we got more time." Kevin said, yawning. The other guys agreed & headed up to their hotels rooms.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Jade stayed at the hotel with Kristina & Jason, while the wrestlers went to the arena to get ready for the show. Jade told the two kids to go play while she e-mailed Stephanie. Kristina & Jason both nodded & went into Paul's hotel room. Jade turned on Andrew's laptop, since she forgot hers back at home. She logged in to her e-mail & saw many e-mails from her brother, her niece, Andrew's family & other e-mails. She responded to all of them. Jade the decided to e-mail Stephanie. 'Hi Steph, Jason is fine. He is playing very nicely with Kristina. How is everything going over there? You won't believe it but I am pregnant. Kristina is so excited. Paul is also good. Well I better go & see what those kids are doing. Take care. Write back as soon as you can. Jade'. After Jade sent the e-mail, she closed the laptop & went to go see went Kristina & Jason were up to.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
"Mommy, can we go see daddy?" Kristina asked Jade, while all three were having their snacks.  
  
"Sure we can. I bet your daddy misses you bunches" Jade said, as the two kids cheered. As soon as the three were done eating, they took a cab to the arena. Jade told the kids to hold each others hands & stay by her. They both agreed. When Jade & the kids entered the building they were met by Steve Austin.  
  
"Hey there Jade. And hello Kristina & Jason. How are you three this fine day." Steve said, giving Jade a friendly hug.  
  
"We are all fine, ain't that right kids." Jade asked the two little kids Kristina & Jason both nodded.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." Steve said, smiling. Jason saw Paul walking into his locker room & asked Jade if he could go see his dad. She said sure. So Jade excused herself from Steve. The three then walked to were Paul's locker room was, Jason knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey there sport. Were you good for Jade?" Paul asked his son. Jason just nodded  
  
"Thanks Jade for watching & I hear congrats are in order." Paul said, smiling at Jade then at Kristina.  
  
"Paul do you know where my daddy is?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. He is in the canteen with Gail, Trish & Shane." Paul said kneeling down at the little girl.  
  
"Thank you Paul." Kristina said, giving Paul a big hug. Paul stood back up & told Jade that Jason could stay with him. Jade took a hold of Kristina's little hand & walked over to the canteen area. The moment Kristina saw Andrew, she let go of Jade's hand & ran over to him.  
  
"Why there is Princess Martin." Gail said, making Kristina laugh.  
  
"I'm daddy's & mommy's princess." Kristina said, hugging Andrew. Jade finally caught up to them. On her way the people the saw her congratulated her. So Jade sat next to Gail.  
  
Jade, are you OK?" Gail asked.  
  
"Yea I am, I just can't wait until we get bet home. Don't get me wrong Australia is beautiful but I am just a bit homesick since I found about this one. Plus we got a wedding to get ready." Jade said, as she watched Trish & Shane kiss. Everyone awed at the kiss.  
  
"Just think one more day & we'll be home. After a sixteen hour flight of course." Andrew laughed.  
  
"Don't remind us." Trish said, groaning loudly.  
  
*that night*  
  
Andrew went up to up Kristina to bed as Jade went to check her e-mails. She got tons of congrats e-mails & a e-mail from Stephanie. 'Hi Jade, I am glad Jason is playing nicely with Kristina. Everything over here is good & congrats on the pregnancy. I'm sure Drew is thrilled. Got to go, give everyone my best & I'll tell everyone here the news. Take care. Steph.' Jade closed the laptop & smiled to herself then she got into bed next to Andrew. Andrew put his arm around her waist & whispered 'I love you, my private diva. Then he kissed her good night. Both he & Jade feel asleep in each other arms. 


	3. Visiting Smackdown & Consoling Trish

Disclaimer: I only own Jade, Kristina. Vince McMahon owns the wrestlers.  
  
It's been a month since the Raw roster went to Australia. The month was August, everyone on both rosters were very busy. Luckily August was Summer Slam time so everyone got see each other again. But before Summer Slam was scheduled to happen both roster had to decide on matches so Jade was invited by Stephanie to come to the smack down roster for a while. Jade agreed, she missed seeing Chris Benoit, Torrie & even Matt. Jade sent Kristina to her brothers. Jade was now one month pregnant.  
  
"Jade, you're here. Welcome." Stephanie said, hugging Jade.  
  
"Thanks Steph." Jade said, when they parted from their hug. Just then Matt with Shannon closely behind him appeared from nowhere.  
  
"What am I chopped liver?" Matt asked. Jade & Stephanie looked at each other & laughed. After they ladies stopped laughing, Jade gave both Matt & Shannon a hug. Stephanie went to her office, while Matt & Shannon went to the locker room. Jade walked until she found the canteen area. She was a bit hungry so she got some food.  
  
"Well, well if it aint Mrs. Martin. Damn baby you are fiiiiiiiiiiine." John Cena said behind Jade's back. Jade got up from where she was sitting & turned to see John staring at her.  
  
"Didn't you mom tell you it aint nice to stare." Jade said, making John speechless.  
  
"Damn bitch I was only being nice to you." John said, as he step closer to Jade. John was getting ready to kiss Jade, when Jade smacked John right across the face. John looked at her with a angry look on his face. He was ready to strike her when Chris stopped him.  
  
"Cena, don't you even think about." Chris said. John suddenly felt a big hand on his shoulder. He gulped as he turned around.  
  
"Boy, when will you learn?" Mark (Undertaker)said. John waved off Mark off & left the canteen area.  
  
"Jade, are you OK?" Mark & Chris both asked. Jade just nodded & hugged them both.  
  
"Just be careful." Mark said & he went off to find Bradshaw & Ron (Simmons). Jade & Chris continue talking when Sean O'Haire came in the canteen area. Sean had a beautiful woman by his side. He walked over to where Jade & Chris where sitting.  
  
"Oh hey Chris & Jade. Jade is that right?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yes it is, hi Sean. Who is this lady?" Jade asked, smiling at the woman.  
  
"Oh this is my new wife Donnie." Sean said, smiling & kissing the woman.  
  
"Wow congrats." Jade & Chris both said.  
  
"You too, Jade. I heard you are expecting again." Sean said, making Jade smile. She thanked Shane. Sean left with Chris to discuss their match. Jade started to talk to Donnie when Torrie interrupted them. Before Torrie interrupted Jade & Donnie, Jade found out Donnie was short for Donnielle.  
  
"Jadey, how was Australia? Oh hi Donnie." Torrie said, when she reached where Jade was at. Donnie waved at Torrie & smiled.  
  
"Australia is such a beautiful country. Did you & Peter get you things for Trish & Shane's wedding? And how is you little girl, sorry I forgot her named." Jade said, smiling.  
  
"Yes we did & Emily is great. She'll be 2 in November." Torrie said, smiling. Jade continue to talk with Torrie & Donnie, until Torrie had to get ready for her tag match with Peter, they were going to be wrestling Jamie Noble & Nidia. Jamie was still mad at her for 'leading him on'. Donnie when off to find Sean leaving Jade alone. Jade decided to walk around the back for a while. While walking around, Jade talked with most of the Smackdown roster. Many of them had ideas for shopzone products. since Jade was head of the creative team (not sure if it's called that). After talking, Jade went to go to see Stephanie.  
  
"Hey, Steph. I hope I'm not bothering you." Jade asked when she entered Stephanie's office.  
  
"No, not at all." Stephanie said looking up from her desk. Jade put some papers on the desk & sat on a chair.  
  
"Stephanie, your superstars has some great ideas for new WWE products." Jade said, showing the ideas to Stephanie.  
  
"Wow, they sure do. Will you be able to use them?" Stephanie asked, when she finished looking at the ideas.  
  
"Not all but some." Jade said winking at Stephanie. Just then Jade's cell rang. It was her brother. He told her that he was going to bring Kristina to see Jade's cousin Cindy & her kids. Jade agreed & hang up. Jade's cell rang again. This time it was Shane Helms, sounding all panicky. Jade looked at Stephanie who in turn looked concerned too.  
  
"Shane, what's wrong?" Jade asked.  
  
"There is a rumor started by probably Rob that I slept with a fan & Trish is threatening on calling off the wedding. I didn't sleep with no fan." Shane said.  
  
"Shane give her some space, let me phone her & I try to calm her down." Jade said.  
  
"Thanks Jade, you're a good friend." Shane said. Jade & Shane then said their goodbyes. Jade then looked at Stephanie & explained the whole thing. Stephanie suggested to Jade to go to Toronto to go see Trish. Jade agreed  
  
"Talk to you later Steph." Jade said, as she was making her way out. Stephanie got Chris to drive Jade to the airport.  
  
"I hope everything works out." Chris said, as he & Jade made it to the airport.  
  
"Yeah me too." Jade said. She said good bye to Chris & went off to Toronto to see Trish.  
  
*at Toronto*  
  
Jade got her bags from the airport & rented a car, so that she could drive to Trish's. When he got to Trish's house, she rang the doorbell. Trish answered the door wearing black baggy sweats & her hair was a mess. As soon as Trish saw Jade, she hugged Jade.  
  
"Jadey, how could he do this to me?" Trish said, crying. Her eyes looked all puffy.  
  
"Trishy, Shane didn't sleep with that fan. It was all Rob's doing." Jade said, consoling her friend.  
  
"Rob? But why?" Trish said, stopped crying & looked right at Jade.  
  
"I have no clue. Maybe he wants you back." Jade said, shrugging. Trish then laughed.  
  
"Rob is STILL married." Trish said.  
  
"Let me get the 411 on Rob & phone Andrew." Jade smirked at Trish.  
  
"Drew's cell." The voice said.  
  
"Oh hey Kevin, is Andrew there?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yea he is. He just got out of the shower. One sec I tell him." Kevin said.  
  
"Thanks Kevin." Jade said. A few moments later, Andrew came on the phone.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you could get the 411 on Rob. He spread the rumor that Shane cheated on Trish with a fan." Jade said.  
  
"Yea no problem. Give Trish my best. I miss & love you." Andrew said.  
  
"Will do & I miss & love you too." Jade said. They both said their goodbyes. Trish invited Jade to stay with her for a few days. Jade agreed. 


	4. Summerslam

It was now SummerSlam time & both rosters were together. SummerSlam was to be held in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The whole roster liked these joint PPVs. They would talk to their friends on opposing rosters about families & other things. It was the last Sunday of August. There were going to be eight belt matches. Trish & Jade were still busy planning Trish's wedding. Which would be in a few short weeks.  
  
The matches on the card were for the World Heavyweight it was a four - way with Bill (Goldberg), Paul, Rob & Andrew. For the Women's belt it was Amy versus Charlene. The Intercontinental belt was Lance, Maven, & Randy. For the Raw tag belt was The Dudley's versus Shane & Matt Anoia (Rosey). On the Smackdown side it was for the WWE belt it was Brock, Mark, Kurt & Chris. For the Cruiserweight belt it was Peter, Oscar (Rey), Yoshihro Asai (Ultimo Dragon) & Jamie. For the European belt it was Eddy & Matt. For the Smackdown tag belts was Doug & Danny Basham versus Ron Simmons & John Layfield (Bradshaw).  
  
Trish was written out of the storyline with an injury caused by Gail. But she wasn't really hurt. Jade decided to bring Kristina, since she hasn't came to a pay per view before, Jade took her to visit Jade & Andrew's relatives up in Canada. Jade & Trish were in the canteen part of the area, talking about wedding plans. Kristina was seated next to Jade & across from Trish. She was eating her lunch. When she finished eating she asked Jade if she could go see Andrew.  
  
"Of course you can sweetheart, but be careful & watch where your going." Jade said, smiling at her daughter. Kristina left Jade & Trish to talk some more.  
  
"Hey there Jade & Trish." Torrie said, smiling at the two ladies. Beside Torrie was Donnie.  
  
"Hi Trish, Im Donnie, Sean's wife." Donnie said, smiling at Trish.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Donnie." Trish said. Torrie & Donnie sat beside Jade & Trish.  
  
"I can't believe in just a few shorts weeks I'll be Mrs. Gregory Helms." Trish said, while smiling at the other ladies. The other ladies nodded. The ladies continued to talk.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Kristina was skipping down the hall, looking everywhere for Andrew. When all of a sudden, she was knocked to ground by an opening door. The person who had opened the door with such gusto was Bill Goldberg. He looked at her, she looked so afraid.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING . BRAT." Bill yelled. He looked like he was about to hit her. Kristina started to cry. Some of the wrestlers & divas who heard Bill yell came out of their locker room to see what was going on. They were shocked to see a crying & terrified Kristina on the floor. Andrew went to have a coffee with a old school friend, so he wasn't there. Everyone circled both Bill & Kristina. Kevin & Shawn stepped forward.  
  
"Bill, chill out dude she's just a kid." Shawn said, pointing at Kristina who was still crying. Kevin went up to her to check if she was hurt. She shook her hair to say she wasn't  
  
"I want my daddy!!" Kristina said, looking up to Kevin. Kevin picked her up. Just then Andrew entered the arena to see a now disappearing crowd & Kevin with a scared Kristina in his arms. Andrew ran to them.  
  
"Daddy!!" Kristina screamed, stretched out her arms. Andrew grabbed his daughter from Kevin.  
  
"What happened Kev?" Andrew asked, looking at his daughter.  
  
"Well as much as I know Kristina was looking for you, then Bill opened his locker room door & that sent Kristina to the floor. Then Bill started to yell at her & was ready to hit her. Luckily Shawn stopped him." Kevin said. Andrew looked pissed. Kristina had falling asleep in Andrew big arms.  
  
"Thanks Kev for telling me what happened. But where was Jade?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I saw her in the canteen with Trish. But I think she had a meeting with Vince. Look dude I better go, I got a phone call to make." Kevin said. He & Andrew said their good byes.  
  
"Glad your OK, princess." Andrew said lower head to kiss his daughter. She nuzzled closer to him. Then he walked over to the divas locker room. He knocked on the door, trying not to wake up Kristina.  
  
"Oh hey Drew." Nora said, looking down at Kristina nuzzled in his arms.  
  
"Hi Nora, can I leave her in here? I'll tell Jade were she is, that is if I see her." Andrew said, smiling a Nora.  
  
"Sure, you can. I'm glad she's OK. Bill is probably having a bad day." Nora said, opening up the wider for Andrew. Andrew placed Kristina on the tan leather couch, gave her a kiss on her forehead. Before leaving he thanked Nora.  
  
*a short time later*  
  
Dawn Marie entered the locked room & saw still sleeping Kristina on the couch. A while later more divas entered the locker room. Stacy came in, she nearly sat on Kristina. When she told the others to turn on the TV, so that they could watch the PPV.  
  
"Stacy, watch out. Kristina is sleeping & you don't want to hurt her." Dawn said, pointing at the little girl on the couch.  
  
"Oops." Stacy said. The first match was the for the cruiseweight belt. Yoshihro won it. The next match was for the intercontinental belt. Suprising Lance won it. Kristina then woke & she saw all the divas looking at her. Stacy came & sat next to her.  
  
"Hi there cutie. Are you excited to see your daddy wrestle at a PPV?" Stacy asked. Kristina just looked at Stacy & nodded. Just as Kristina was about to speak, Jade entered the room.  
  
"Oh there, you are. Are you OK?" Jade asked her daughter.  
  
"Mommy, Bill's a big meanie." Kristina said, resulting in all the divas laugh at what Kristina said.  
  
"Aww did he's scare you & was almost going to hit you?" Jade asked. Kristina just nodded. As Jade & Kristina were talking another match had finished. The match was for the european belt & Matt won with the help of Zach Gowan. Jade stood up & picked up her daughter & gave her a big hug. The two sat back on the tan couch, this time Kristina was on Jade's lap. The match for the women belt was next, all the divas had their eyes glued to the TV screen. The match was intense & in the long run Amy beat Charlene.  
  
"Amy did good, yes?" Kristina remarked.  
  
"Yes, princess, Amy did good." Jade said, making the divas laugh again. Kristina clapped her hands. Amy then entered the room, followed by Charlene. Amy was greeted with congrats.  
  
"Hey Aimes, did you see Trish?" Jade asked Amy  
  
"Yea & she said after Shane's match, she'll see you. Hi there Kristina, don't you look like you daddy?" Amy said. Kristina blushed at the mention of her looking like Andrew. The divas thought that was so cute.  
  
The next match was for the Smackdown tag belts. Ron & John had beat Doug & Danny. The divas were glad to see Ron & John had won the belt. The next match was for the Raw tag belts. Shane & Matt (Rosey) had beat The Dudleys due to the ref not seeing Sylvain hitting Mark (Bubba) with the tag belt. They divas were shocked as hell to see what happened. Just then Trish came into the room, followed by Torrie & Donnie who was talking to Peter.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SYLAIN. WHAT A STUPID.." Trish said, she stopped went she saw Kristina on Jade's lap.  
  
"A stupid what, auntie Trish." Kristina asked. Trish didn't know what to do. Donnie then knelt down towards where Kristina was.  
  
"Hi there Kristina, my name is Donnie." Donnie said, smiling at the little girl. Kristina smiled & looked up at her mom.  
  
"It's OK, she's mommy's friend." Jade replied. It was now time for the WWE title match. In a surprising turn of events Chris won. All the divas clapped for him. The last match was next. Trish was cursing under her breath. For the World Heavyweight title match, Paul, Rob & Andrew teamed up to get Bill. Jade shielded Kristina's eye, but she pulled them down. Andrew made Bill blade quite bad too. Paul gave Rob a pedigree. Finally, Andrew big booted Paul then pinned him for the win. Jade was in total shock. Kristina jumped up & down while yelling, ' MY DADDY'S THE CHAMP!!'  
  
"Mommy can we go see daddy?" Kristina asked. Jade just nodded, still in shock. Jade excused herself & Kristina from the divas locker room. They walked hand in hand to Andrew's locker room. When they stopped, Jade knocked on the door. Kevin answered the door.  
  
"Is Andrew in there?" Jade asked Kevin. Kristina was struggling to let go of her mom, to no avail.  
  
"Yup, he's still in the shower but if you want you could wait for him." Kevin told Jade. Jade let go of Kristina's hand, allowing Kristina to run in. Kevin let Jade in then shut the door behind them. Shawn came from around the corner.  
  
"Hey there squirt, hi Jade." Shawn said as he knelt down to Kristina's level. Immediately Kristina came over to Shawn & gave him a big hug. Everyone heard the shower stop.  
  
"Princess, you stay here with Shawn & Kevin." Jade said, as she made her way to the shower area of the locker room.  
  
"Kay mommy." Kristina said, yawning.  
  
"The champ is so handsome." Jade said, to a turned Andrew. Andrew turned around & faced his wife who in turned smiled devilishly.  
  
"Well hun, I did it." Andrew went over & kissed his wife on her forehead & gave her a big hug.  
  
"You sure did." Jade replied  
  
"Where is Kristina?" Andrew asked, as he got dressed.  
  
"With Kevin & Shawn." Jade said, as she rubbing her tummy. When Jade left the showering part of the locker room, she was followed by Andrew. Instantly he went to went Kristina was. She looked at him & motioned to be picked up. So he did.  
  
"Daddy champ now?" Kristina asked, sleepily.  
  
"Yes I am." Andrew told his daughter. Kristina nodded & fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"We better get our little one to bed." Jade said, pointing to her daughter. Andrew agreed. They both said their goodbyes to Kevin & Shawn & thanked them once again. 


	5. Getting Goldberg

The marriage of Trish & Shane was a week away. Everything was crazy preparing for the nuptials. Jade was in her third month. (A/N: I made Jade one month pregnant by mistake) Steve gave Trish some time before & after her wedding, but since Shane was a tag team champ, he wasn't given time off until he & Matt lost the belts. Matt & Shane lost the tag team belts to La Resistance. It had been a week or so since SummerSlam & Andrew was still mad that Bill Goldberg almost hit his little girl. He went up to Steve & suggested to him, that Bill should try to get his belt, one on one. Steve agreed to this, since he himself didn't like what Bill Goldberg tried to do to little Kristina. So it was set, the match will take place in the next city Raw would be held. The city was Calgary, Alberta, Canada. This week Raw was held in Seattle, Washington. Jade & Kristina stayed with her brother for a little while.  
  
*meanwhile in Seattle*  
  
Andrew was in his locker room getting ready for his tag match with Kevin. They were going to be facing Bill & Paul. Andrew, Kevin & Paul made a pact to get Bill. The match was booked as a surprise tag match. None of the viewers knew what was going to happen.  
  
*meanwhile in Calgary*  
  
Jade & Kristina was at her brother's house. Kristina loved to see her Uncle & Jade's other family members. She got to play with her cousins. Jade's brother & sister in law were talking about what happened at SummerSlam. While Kristina was playing with her cousin Mikaela.  
  
"What a total asshole." Jade's brother grumbled. Jade just nodded her head. She then looked at her watch & noticed it was time for Raw, so she went to put on the TV. The person to open Raw was the one & only Steve Austin, he announced who was wrestling & that there will be a tag team match with Andrew & Bill Goldberg & their partners won't be announced till the right time. Just then Jade's cell rang, causing her to jump. It was Andrew.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up? Besides the sky of course." Jade said, laughing.  
  
"Haha very funny. You watching Raw?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Of course, I am." Jade said, mocking him.  
  
"Well just to tell you, my tag partner is Kevin & Bill's partner is Paul. We three are going to attack Bill. Then by next week he'll be all soft. By the way how are things there & how's my little girl & the other one?" Andrew asked.  
  
"We are all good. Everyone here says hi." Jade remarked.  
  
"Well that's good. Listen babe, I got to go. Trish says hi." Andrew said. Jade said her goodbyes. She then continued watching Raw. Kristina ran to her mom in tears, Jade picked her up & sat Kristina beside her.  
  
"Mommy, Mikaela's mean. She said Bill will hurt daddy." Kristina said between tears. As soon as Kristina said this, Mikaela started defending herself.  
  
"Aunt Jade, I was kidding." Mikaela tried to explain.  
  
"Joke or not, that was not very nice. Especially after Bill scared Kristina. So say sorry." Jade said. Mikaela said sorry to Kristina. After Kristina calmed down, she & Mikaela went to the kitchen for a snack. Jade's cell rang again. This time it was Trish.  
  
"Jadey, I'm so bored." Trish said.  
  
"Pray tell why are you bored, Mrs. Stratus?" Jade asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just am." Trish said. The two continued to talk on how things were there & wedding related things. Suddenly it was time for the main event. Trish & Jade both said their goodbyes. Jade saw that Kristina was in the other room with Mikaela watching cartoons. Jade noticed that Andrew, Kevin & Paul had beaten Bill to a bloody pulp, making Jade smirk. After the match ended, Jade put Kristina to bed & whispered to her, 'You're such a special little girl.' Then she gave Kristina a kiss on her forehead.  
  
*a week later*  
  
Jade was waiting for Andrew with Kristina in their hotel room. Jade was laying bed reading the newest issue of WWE magazine. Kristina was drawing a picture, she didn't tell Jade who the picture was for but Jade guessed Kevin. All the sudden, Jade heard noises from outside the door. The noises stopped then the door turned.  
  
"Daddy!!" Kristina said, running towards the door. The door opened to revealed a tired looking Andrew.  
  
"Hey there princess." Andrew said, as he ruffled Kristina's hair. He then sat by his wife. Kristina crawled onto his lap.  
  
"Hi beautiful." Andrew said as he rubbed Jade's growing belly. He then gave Jade a kiss.  
  
"Everything ok Andrew?" Jade asked her husband.  
  
"Yea, just tired. I'm glad to be fighting Bill one on one." Andrew smirked.  
  
"Andrew, I was thinking that maybe Kristina could give Bill one kick cause of him scaring her." Jade said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Andrew said, puzzled to what his wife was suggesting.  
  
"Well backstage, after the match. She could be with Kevin or Paul, so that Bill won't do anything." Jade replied.  
  
"Well I don't know . what if." Andrew said, but before he could finish what he was saying, Jade kissed him. When they released the kiss, Andrew had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"I'll.think.about.it." Andrew replied, still in shock. He didn't notice till it was too late that he fell on the floor. Both Jade & Kristina looked at him & giggled.  
  
*a few hours later at the arena*  
  
Jade & Andrew walked hand in hand with Kristina onto Andrew's back. The other wrestlers said their hellos & good lucks. Andrew dropped off Jade & Kristina at his own locker room, as he went to go talk to Kevin. Trish came in the locker room, Shane was closely behind.  
  
"Auntie Trish!!!!" Kristina said, running to the blonde diva for a hug.  
  
"Hey there kiddo." Trish said, picking her up. Shane was leaning by the door. Kristina started whispering in Trish's ear.  
  
"So Jade, you anxious to see Drew kick Bill's ass . oops I mean butt." Shane said, smiling at Kristina.  
  
"Yup. Kristina might be able to kick Bill after the match." Jade said. Kristina nodded to Trish.  
  
"So, Jadey are you going to find out what your having." Trish asked, as she handed Kristina to Shane.  
  
"Yup, Andrew is hoping for a boy. I can see it in his eyes." Jade said, as she watched Shane tickling Kristina.  
  
"Well ladies sorry for cutting our visit short, but I got a tag match to get ready for." Shane said, as he placed Kristina on the floor. The three ladies then gave their goodbyes.  
  
"So any plans for later?" Trish asked, as she sat next to Jade.  
  
"Well my brother is going to take Kristina. Andrew & I will go for a late night snack or something." Jade said.  
  
"Cool. So your brother is in the audience?" Trish asked her friend.  
  
"Yup, first row & opposite of the cameras. So you'll see him, plus I gave him & his friend backstage passes." Jade said, smiling.  
  
"What a good sister you are." Trish giggled. Jade laughed too. Kristina was puzzled but went back to her drawing. The two ladies decided to go to the catering area. Kristina went with them as she was hungry. They three saw Bret Hart talking to Shawn. Bret then stopped talking & went towards the three, he then hugged Jade & Kristina.  
  
"Why hello there, Kristina. Kristina is it?" Bret asked, smiling at the little girl. Jade nodded her head to say that Kristina was her name. Jade said it was OK.  
  
"Hi Bret, how are you?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Oh I'm fine & dandy. I see your daddy is wrestling Bill tonight." Lance said. Kristina just nodded. Lance then excused himself & went to continue talking to Shawn. Jade could hear the show starting, their were monitors in catering. The first match was under way & it was Amy versus Nora. Amy won with the 'Lita-bomb'. Steve then came to the ring to announce the matches. When he announced all the matches, he then paused & said that after Andrew & Bill's match that their will be a surprise. With that he left the ring.  
  
"A know what the surprise is." A deep voice said. Jade turned to face the speaker. It was Kevin.  
  
"Are you going to make sure Bill doesn't do anything to Kristina." Jade asked. Kevin nodded. Kristina got up from where she was sitting & gave Kevin a big hug.  
  
"Mommy, can I take Kevin to daddy's locker room? I forgot something." Kristina asked her mom.  
  
"Yes but bring Kevin or Auntie Trish with you." Jade said. Kristina grabbed onto Kevin & dragged him to Andrew's locker room. Once in the room, she gave Kevin the picture she drew for him.  
  
*main event time*  
  
Bill was the first to walk out, there was a mixture of boos & cheers. Jade's brother & his friend were the ones that booed for Bill. Out came Andrew, he had a face of determination. Andrew stopped at where Jade's brother & his friend were & he high fived them, he then went in the ring. Once in the ring, Bill started on Andrew but Andrew retaliated. Bill put Andrew in the corner to spear him, but Andrew suddenly moved, causing Bill to go into the corner shoulder first. Bill tried to shake it off, but he was met with Andrew's 'big boot'. Bill's head hit the mat with a big 'THUD'. Bill was out cold, so Andrew went for the pin of 3. The ref then raised Andrew's hand as the winner. He didn't notice but Bill rolled out of the ring. Bill glared at Andrew as Raw ended, he then went to the back holding his head. Meeting him was Kristina with Kevin behind her.  
  
"Well, well if it ain't the BRAT." Bill yelled. Kristina stood in front of him. She stomped on his right foot then kicked his shin.  
  
"MEANIE." Kristina yelled. Kevin stifled a laugh. Bill growled & had his hand raised as if he was going to hit Kristina. Kevin grabbed her.  
  
"Don't you dare even think of hurting her." Kevin yelled. Andrew stood behind Bill, started to kick his ass some more. Paul, Shawn & Bret came to help Andrew. Kevin meanwhile took Kristina to where Jade & Trish was. Jade's brother & his friend came to Andrew's locker to pick up Kristina. His friend was in awe when he saw Trish in the locker room. Sure, he knew Jade worked for the WWE but he fell for Trish immediately.  
  
After about ten minutes, Andrew & the other guys came into the locker room. Andrew thank them all but mostly Bret. Jade's brother & his friend got lots of autographs & merchandise for the people at home then they left with Kristina.  
  
"Mommy & Daddy will come get you tomorrow princess." Jade said, to the little girl that was being carried by her uncle.  
  
Andrew invited Bret to join them, for a bite to eat. Bret accepted. Jade said to the others to see them tomorrow. Jade, Andrew & Bret went to a late night café. They discussed Bret & Andrew's careers & how Bret was in part of the training Andrew. They also talked about how Andrew & Jade met. Bret showed them pictures of his kids. Jade then looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, Bret it's good to see you. We should keep track. We should go." Jade said, as Andrew nodded. Bret agreed. Jade & Andrew then said their goodbyes to Bret, as did he.  
  
On the way back to the hotel. Jade kissed her husband. When they got into their room. Jade spoke as she & Andrew were getting undress.  
  
"Honey what do you want more, another girl or a boy?" Jade asked, as she got under the sheets.  
  
"A boy would be nice." Andrew said, giving his wife a kiss.  
  
"OK we'll see." Jade replied, after she was released from the kiss. 


	6. Trish & Shane's Wedding

Trish & Shane decided to move their wedding date to October 7th. The date before was September 21st. Trish thought that a October wedding would be nice, with all the fall colors. The only thing was that Jade was four months pregnant which meant she was a bit bigger. Jade & Andrew found out the sex of their baby was & it was going to be a boy. They both decided on the name Matthew Daniel.  
  
*early on the wedding day*  
  
As the women, which included Kristina, Stephanie, Torrie & Alannah were getting their hair ready. The men, which included Shane McMahon's five year old son James, Paul, Peter & Adam went to go eat & play at a gaming place (A/N: don't what to call it), before getting dressed.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE MRS. GREGORY HELMS!" Trish yelled, excitedly. All the ladies smiled at Trish.  
  
"Auntie Trish, your so pretty! Just like mommy." Kristina said as she beamed a 10 watt smile. Stephanie noticed that Jade was being quiet, so she went up to her.  
  
"Jade, is there something wrong?" Stephanie asked her friend. Jade looked up at Stephanie.  
  
"I don't want to spoil Trish's special day." Jade replied.  
  
"Come on now, Jade tell me." Stephanie begged.  
  
"OK but don't tell Trish." Jade said. Stephanie nodded her head.  
  
"I feel fat." Jade whispered so that only Stephanie could here.  
  
"Jade, you aren't fat. Trust me I know fat. May I remind you of Paul Wight (Big Show)?" Stephanie said, scrunching up her face. Jade let out a loud laugh, causing everyone to stare at her. Jade just blushed.  
  
When the ladies were done with their hair, they went to Jade & Andrew's house to get dressed. The guys after they finished eating & playing went to Adam & Alannah's house to get dressed. As soon as Andrew finished getting dressed, he offered to take Shane's gift for Trish. Which was a gorgeous pearl & ruby choker. She gave him a handsome blue topaz ring. Torrie offered to take Trish's gift to Shane.  
  
The wedding colors was red & white. Which meant the guys cummerbunds were red & wore red & white flowers on their lapels. As for the ladies, they wore different looks to they red dress, that they wore. Kristina's flower girl dress matched Trish's dress to a tee. Trish's dress was a princess style with white late on the bodice. Kristina wore a red sash around her waist. Kristina's hair was in pin curls. The other women also had their hair in curls.  
  
*the wedding*  
  
Jade & the other ladies were in the bridal room calming Trish's nerves. The ladies flowers were red & white, similar to the guys but they had some baby's-breath.  
  
"Trishy, I'll be back soon. I am going to give James his pillow. Kristina, want to come with me to see daddy for a few minutes?" Jade said. Kristina nodded her head. When Jade & Kristina arrived outside of the groom's room (A/N: don't what to call it), Jade told Kristina that she could knock on the door. So she did. A few moments later, Paul answered the door.  
  
"Why hello ladies. Kristina you look very pretty." Paul said, making Kristina blush.  
  
"Hey Paul, is Andrew there?" Jade asked  
  
"Yup, come on in." Paul said, letting Kristina & Jade in. Andrew was talking to Peter & Adam. While Shane was talking to James.  
  
"Yo Drew you got visitors." Paul shout. Andrew stopped talking, then he turned to face who was at the door.  
  
"Hi guys. I just came to deliver James' pillow. Kristina wanted to come too." Jade said  
  
"Daddy!!" Kristina said, as she ran towards Andrew. Andrew gave his daughter a big hug & kiss, being carefully not to ruin her dress.  
  
"My princess looks so beautiful." Andrew said, making Kristina blush more. Andrew then stood back up & gave Jade a kiss & rubbed her tummy.  
  
"Your mommy looks beautiful too." Andrew said, as Jade gave James his pillow to him. She talked to the guys for a few minutes then she excused herself & Kristina. The two then went back to the bridal room.  
  
"How is she, Tor?" Jade asked.  
  
"She is doing awesome, she can't wait till the ceremony. " Torrie replied, looking at Jade.  
  
"The ceremony is in a few more minutes. The guys looked very handsome. As did James." Jade said to Torrie.  
  
"Good to know." Torrie said, smiling. Jade gave out the flowers to Stephanie, Alannah & Torrie. Jade gave Kristina a basket of rose petals. She the grabbed Trish's bouquet .  
  
"Trishy, it's showtime." Jade said, as she smiled at her best friend. Trish looked at Jade & nodded.  
  
"I'm ready!" Trish said, smiling back.  
  
*the ceremony*  
  
Shane was standing at the right side of the priest, Andrew was next to Shane. Paul was next to Andrew, Adam was next to Paul. Peter was next to Adam. James stood in front of Andrew. Jade was the first to come out, then Stephanie. Alannah was next, Torrie was the last. Kristina then came out, she threw roses all over the aisle. There were many awes from the wedding guests. Jade & Andrew let out a little wave. When she stopped, she stopped in front of Jade. Then the wedding march started. Trish got her father to walk her down the aisle. The wedding guest stood up & Trish was walking up the aisle. The wedding guests were her family, his family & the WWE family. Shane was smiling widely as he saw Trish walking down the aisle. When Trish stopped, her father took his seat.  
  
"You look beautiful." Shane whispered.  
  
"You look handsome." Trish whispered back.  
  
"Who gives away this woman away?" the priest asked.  
  
"Her family & I do." Trish's father said. Her lifted Trish's veil & gave Trish a quick kiss then he went to go sit down. The priest motioned for the wedding guests to take their seats. Both Trish & Shane were beaming at what the priest was saying.  
  
"I, Gregory Shane Helms take you Patricia Anne Stratigias as my lawful wedded wife." Shane said, repeating what the priest said. Shane was looking into Trish's hazel eyes. Then it was Trish's turn, before she started she took a deep breathe.  
  
"I, Patricia Anne Stratigias take you Gregory Shane Helms as my lawful wedded husband." Trish said, repeating what the priest said. Trish was looking into Shane's brown eyes & smiled. Trish & Shane then exchanged rings & kissed. A few moments later the priest spoke up.  
  
"Let me be the first in public to announce Mr. & Mrs. Gregory Shane Helms." The priest said, smiling. The wedding guests stood up & clapped.  
  
*the reception*  
  
The wedding guests went to a expensive place for the reception. The wedding party went to go get pictures done. A few moments later, the wedding party made it to the reception hall. The wedding party went in, leaving Shane & Trish alone.  
  
"Trish, my wife, we finally did it." Shane said, stroking Trish's hair.  
  
"Yes we did Shane, my husband." Trish said, standing on her tip toes to kiss Shane. When the two parted, they heard Andrew announce them.  
  
"Are you ready, babe?" Shane asked, looking at his wife. Trish just looked at Shane & nodded. Trish & Shane made their way into the reception hall with sounds of clapping.  
  
"Trish & Shane congrats. I am giving you two a Mediterranean cruise for your honeymoon." Vince said, as he walked over to them.  
  
"Wow, thanks Vince. Trish & Shane said.  
  
"Trishy. You & Shane did it. It was a beautiful ceremony." Jade said, hugging both Trish & Shane. Andrew also hugged Trish but shaked Shane's hand. Trish then knelt down towards James & Kristina. She thanked them. One by one all the divas & superstars, Trish's family & Shane's family congratulated them. Linda offered to take Kristina with her to the hotel. Jade agreed. They partied till the wee hours.  
  
"Jadey, I'm so happy." Trish said, as she was talking to Jade.  
  
"As you should be." Jade said, smiled looking tired. Shane walked over to were Trish & Shane were.  
  
"Babe, we should go." Shane said.  
  
"OK hun, maybe we can do some heroic stuff." Trish said, winking at Shane. She the hugged Jade & Andrew led Jade too.  
  
*the next day at the hotel cafertia*  
  
"I want scambled eggs, daddy" Kristina yelled to her dad.  
  
"OK princess, but don't I got a head ache." Andrew said.  
  
"Why?" Kristina asked.  
  
I was celebrating Auntie Trish's wedding last night." Andrew answered his daughter. Kristina looked very confused.  
  
"OK, where's mommy?" Kristina asked. Just Before Andrew could answer his daughter, Jade came down the stairs.  
  
"I'm right here sweetie. Where you good for Linda?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yes mommy." Kristina said as she smiled her mom.  
  
"Trish & Shane ain't down yet?" Jade asked. Andrew shook his head no, then his kissed his wife. Jade just giggled. A few hours later, Trish & Shane walked down the stairs with goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
"Trishy, marriage suits you." Jade said as she laughed.  
  
"Thank you. Shane & I had a WONDERFUL TIME in our hotel room." Trish said, winking. Jade looked at Shane who was smiling wide, he nodded his head making Jade burst into laughter. Kristina gave Trish & Shane each hugs. A few more hours later, after everyone ate.  
  
"Babe, we should get read for our Mediterranean cruise." Shane said, smiling at Trish. Trish smiled back.  
  
Yea I guess we better." Trish replied.  
  
After Trish & Shane packed for their cruise, they hugged their friends. Trish promised to get something for Kristina. Kristina cheered.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Jadey." Trish said.  
  
"Oh Trishy, it'll only for two weeks. And trust me you'll be too busy to miss me." Jade said, winking at Shane.  
  
"Hey ladies, what are you two talking about." Andrew said, holding Kristina's hand. Shane was standing next to Andrew & Kristina.  
  
"Oh nothing, right Trishy." Jade giggled.  
  
Right Jadey." Trish giggled. Andrew & Shane were confused. After Trish & Shane had said their goodbyes, they left. Andrew picked up Kristina, Andrew then grabbed Jade's hand. All three then walked to their car & went home. 


	7. A Day With Jade, Kristina & Matthew

It had been eight months since Jade & Shane's marriage. Andrew was now 32 & Jade was now 29 & Kristina was now four. She became a big sister on April 2nd. The baby's name was Matthew Daniel. Little Matthew looked liked Jade. As for Trish & Shane, they were very much like a newly wed couple. Trish didn't want to become pregnant for a while, as she wanted to concentrate on her career. After the wedding, Shane & her took another two weeks off. They weren't a on-air couple which was hard. Andrew was no longer Heavyweight champ, he lost it to Chris Irvine. When he was trying to get the belt back, he buggered up his ankle real bad. Andrew lost the belt when Jade was six months pregnant with little Matthew. When Matthew was born, he weighed in 7 pounds, 6 ounces. Jade was still working for the WWE but at home & under her terms, she wanted to stay with Kristina & Matthew. Kristina had lots of little friends which included Megan Copeland.  
  
"Mommy, I miss daddy." Kristina said, as she was eating her lunch.  
  
"Kris, what did daddy say? That he'll be back in a few days." Jade said, as she was feeding Matthew his formula. When Matthew finished his formula, Jade took her son & burped him, she then looked at Kristina. She had started to cry.  
  
"Awe princess, don't cry. Daddy will be back soon. Can you finish your lunch while I go put down Matty?" Jade asked her daughter. Kristina nodded. After Jade put down Matthew for his nap, the phone rang, quickly she grabbed it. Good thing it was a cordless. Jade then walked back to the kitchen to check on Kristina.  
  
"Hello who is calling?" Jade asked  
  
"Hey Jadey, how are things there?" Trish said.  
  
"Good & how is everything over there in England?" Jade asked.  
  
"It's great!" Trish replied. Jade heard some voices in the background. She whispered to Kristina to go wash her face.  
  
"Jadey, are you there?" Trish asked, as the phone was getting static on Trish's end.  
  
"Yes I am." Jade replied. After Kristina finished washing her face, she whispered that she'll be in her room playing. Jade the whispered back to her daughter to not wake up Matty.  
  
"Jadey, Steph is trying to get a hold of you." Trish said.  
  
"But why?" Jade replied.  
  
"Something like Smackdown is coming there & she wants to invite you. Everyone on that roster misses seeing you." Trish replied.  
  
"Oh ok, I'll have to contact her. How's my husband?" Jade asked  
  
Oh, he's fine. He misses you, Kristina & Matthew." Trish replied. The two ladies continued their conversation, until Matthew started crying.  
  
"Trishy, I got to go. Tell everyone 'hi' for me." Jade said.  
  
"Will do, take care Jadey." Trish said. Jade then hung up the phone & ran up to Matthew's room, she then pick him up. The she changed his diaper, she put him on the floor with his toys & sighed.  
  
"Kris, do you want to go see Megan?" Jade asked, walking into her four year olds bedroom.  
  
"Yea!!" Kristina exclaimed. Jade couldn't help but to laugh. She then gathered Matthew, put him in a cute sailor outfit, & Kristina in a yellow short set. She dropped off Kristina with Alannah. Jade took Matthew in the stroller to a coffee shop, where she had a nice lemony iced tea & a cherry muffin. Before she left the house, she put her laptop in the stroller bottom. She opened it up & saw that she had 100 e-mails. She didn't have time to look at e-mails till now. A good percentage was e- mails that she blocked right away, the others were from friends & family. The family e-mails were mostly from hers & some were from Andrew's. She looked at the other people that e-mailed her. All the sudden, her cell rang. She turned in on.  
  
"Jade Martin." Jade said, giving Matthew a fresh soother.  
  
"Jade, you're so hard to contact." Stephanie said, who sounded like she was out of breath.  
  
"Yeah I know, so Steph you what to invite me to see Smackdown?" Jade asked, smiled at her now sleeping son.  
  
"Yes I do. We got a show there in a few weeks. I'll bring Jason & get Torrie to bring Emily with her & Peter. We'll love to see Matthew & Kristina." Stephanie said.  
  
"That sounds tempting, I could Ask Adam & Alannah to bring Megan as well." Jade said.  
  
"Great." Stephanie said. The continued to talk, then they said their goodbyes. Jade went back to the e-mails. She sent some to Andrew, her family, his family & Trish & finally to the WWE's head offices , to say that she has some new ideas for shopzone & she'll send the ideas to them a.s.a.p. Jade noticed her son move in his slepp, after she finished her cherry muffin, she took her iced tea & went to pick up Kristina at Adam & Alannah's.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Kristina was have a nap as she was being very crabby. The phone rang. When it rang, Jade was playing with Matthew, so she put him his playpen so she could answer the phone.  
  
"Jade Martin." Jade said, stifling in a yawn.  
  
"Awe is my babe tired?" Andrew said, as he chuckled.  
  
"ANDREW JAMES MARTIN!! You'll be yawning to if you had a four year old & 4 month old to deal with." Jade yelled  
  
"Jadey, awe I'm sorry. Is princess acting up again?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes she is, I just sent to her to bed for a while." Jade said.  
  
Don't fret hun, I'll be home in a few days. She'll be better then. Is Matty good?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yea he is." Jade said, smiling over at her son.  
  
"Shoot, Jade, I got to go. The guys are going to a local pub here." Andrew said. The two then said their goodbyes. Jade went back to playing with Matthew.  
  
*a few days later*  
  
Jade & the kids went to the airport to see Andrew. Jade dressed Kristina in her red sundress & she dressed Matthew in a blue & yellow short set. Jade wore tan shorts & grey ROOTS top. She had dyed her hair one day when Alannah had offered to take both kids. Her hair was now a strawberry blonde. Jade put Matthew in his stroller & made Kristina to hold onto the stroller as well. When Kristina saw her Andrew, she let go of the stroller, Jade tried to stop her.  
  
"Daddy!" Kristina yelled, as she ran towards Andrew.  
  
"Hi there princess." Andrew said, as he picked up his daughter. Andrew wasn't alone. With him were Trish & Shane.  
  
"Hey you guys." Jade said, out of breath. Jade then kissed her husband.  
  
"KRISTINA EVE MARTIN, DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" Jade yelled. Kristina looked at Andrew with sad puppy dog eyes. Andrew put her down.  
  
"Now Kristina, you know better. Someone could have grabbed you". Andrew said, acting calm.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kristina said, trying not to cry. Trish nelt down towards Matthew's stroller.  
  
"He's gotten so big." Trish exclaimed. Trish then took him out off the stroller & held onto him.  
  
"He sure is a cutie." Shane said, making faces at Matthew. Kristina took a hold of Shane's hand. Andrew put Trish, Shane & his own bags on the cart. Trish & Shane followed Jade & Andrew out to the Jade's min-van. They then loaded up the back with suitcases & went off to Jade & Andrew's house. When they got into the house, it was time for Matthew's nap. Trish volunteered to take him.  
  
"Krissy, how do you like being a big sister." Shane said, smiling at the little girl.  
  
"It OK." Kristina replied, then she went back to her picture. Trish then came down & went to help Jade, as the guys were watch some sport on the TV.  
  
"Jadey, Matty is such a wonderful baby. I had no trouble putting him down." Trish said,  
  
"Yea I know, he's a good baby & it's good he gave you no trouble." Jade said, turned around to face her best friend. Jade then let out a heavy sigh & walked over to the kitchen table.  
  
"Jadey, are you OK?" Trish said, in a concerned sounding voice.  
  
"Yea I am. I'm just tired." Jade said.  
  
"Well girl, let Andrew, Shane & I take care of things, while you rest for a bit." Trish said, as she called for Shane & Andrew.  
  
"OK, sounds like a plan." Jade said, as she smiled. Jade then went upstairs to rest for a bit, while Andrew fixed supper, Shane feed the animals then he played with Kristina. Trish went to the store & got some more milk & some formula & food for Matthew.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Everything was prepared, Andrew went to wake up Jade. He also brought his son back down to where everyone else was.  
  
"How do you feel, Jade?" Andrew asked his wife, as his gave her a kiss  
  
"I feel much better, thank you guys." Jade said, as she smiled to everyone. The others nodded & smiled to Jade. Trish was feeding Matthew & was having a ball.  
  
"When Shane & I have kids. I want them to like Kristina & Matthew." Trish said, as she smiled to Shane. Shane smiled back. Kristina smiled very big. She loved when others said good things about here. 


	8. Jade, Trish & The Kids Go Visit Smackdow...

Jade decided to take Stephanie's invite to visit Smackdown & since Trish had 2 weeks off, she would help Jade with Kristina & Matthew. The two women drove up to Orlando. Kristina wanted to go to Disneyworld, Jade promised her later they will go with daddy. Jade told Kristina that Jason & Megan will be there. Kristina quieted down on the drive there. After the drive, they registered in their hotel rooms. This hotel was where the Smackdown crew stayed at. Trish & Jade took their bags & the kids to their rooms. It was a bed-room, which was perfectly fine for them.  
  
A few hours later, Jade, Trish & the kids went down to the hotel cafeteria to grab a bite before they went to the arena. Being October, Trish had just celebrated her 1 year anniversary with Shane. Jade had dressed Kristina in a cute plaid type dress & warm leggings. She dressed Matthew in a very cute light grey & beige set. Before they left the hotel, Chris Benoit spotted Trish.  
  
"Trish, what in the world are you doing here?" Chris asked. Trish turned around & looked up at the 'RABID WOLVERINE'.  
  
"Oh hey Chris, I am off Raw for 2 weeks & helping out Jade." Trish said, pointing out to Jade with Matthew & Kristina. Kristina looked at who Trish was talking to & tugged on Jade's shirt sleeve.  
  
"Kris, what this it?" Jade asked her daughter. Kristina pointed to Chris  
  
"Oh honey, that's Chris. He's harmless. He knows both daddy & I." Jade replied, starting to walk to were Chris & Trish where. Jade had Matthew in her arms, so Kristina followed closely behind her mom. When Jade stopped, she gave Matthew to Trish to hold. Kristina hide behind her mom & looked terrified of Chris. Jade & Chris hugged & talked for a bit.  
  
"Hi Kristina. I know your mommy & daddy." Chris said, kneeling down to the 4 year old.  
  
"My daddy's a big guy." Kristina said, smiled as she suddenly hugged Chris. The hug shocked everyone. Chris offered to take Jade, Trish & the kids to the arena. To which they accepted.  
  
*at the arena*  
  
Chris helped Jade, Trish & the kids into the arena. The wrestlers were staring at Trish, wondering what a Raw Diva was doing here. Jade thanked Chris. Chris nodded & went off. The four went searching for Stephanie's locker room. On their way to the locker room, they were stopped by Nidia.  
  
"Wow what cute kids." Nidia said, popping her gum.  
  
"Thanks Nidia. If you see Torrie, tell her we are going to Steph's locker room." Jade said.  
  
"Sure no problem." Nidia, walking off to find Jamie.  
  
"Mommy who was that?" Kristina said, while looking up at her mom. Jade looked at Trish, who was pushing Matthew. Trish just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Kris, that is Nidia. Is she pretty weird but nice." Jade said, laughing, making Trish laugh as well. When they reached Stephanie's locker room. Jade let Kristina knock on the door. To her wonderment, the door opened. The guy who opened the door was very tall. Slowly Kristina looked up at the guy. The guy had green eyes & dark red hair, he was taller then her daddy. Right away Kristina hide behind Matthew's stroller. Jade & Trish laughed.  
  
"Sorry Mark, you must have scared her. Kris, it's OK, he won't hurt you." Jade said, looking over at Trish. Slowly Kristina stood in front of Jade. Mark knelt down to Kristina's level.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kristina. You're a very pretty little girl." Mark said, making Kristina blush.  
  
"Thank you." Kristina finally muttered, still standing by here mom. Mark excused himself from the three but before he left he held to door to Stephanie's locker room open. Stephanie was sitting on the couch with Jason. Stephanie ran over to them & hugged each one of them. She looked down at a sleeping Matthew & smiled.  
  
"Welcome, you guys. Alannah & Megan couldn't come. Megan came down with a bad cold. But I believe Torrie & Peter brought Emily." Stephanie said. Kristina ran over to where Jason was, they started watching cartoons.  
  
"Oh that's too bad." Jade said. Jade & Trish talked while Stephanie did some work. Kristina & Jason continued watching cartoons. All the sudden, there was a knock on the door. On the other side of the door was Torrie & Peter Gruner. Peter was carrying Emily who will be 3 in November. Trish gave both Peter & Torrie hugs, & asked if she could hold Emily. Torrie allowed it, so Peter handed his daughter over to Trish.  
  
"So Trish, how is Shane?" Peter asked  
  
"Oh, he's good. We have been busy, moving." Trish said.  
  
"Moving to Florida?" Stephanie finally asked. Trish nodded.  
  
"But we are going to keep the houses in Toronto & North Carolina for 'just in case'." Trish said, making funny faces at Emily.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
Jason & Kristina were hungry, so Trish & Jade offered to take Jason with them to the canteen area, since Stephanie was going to phone Jason's dad & then her own dad. Torrie & Emily went with as Peter was talking to Oscar. As they were getting their food, Jade saw Donnie looking all alone. After they got their food, Jade & company went up to where Donnie was.  
  
"Hey Donnie, mind if we sit down." Jade asked. Donnie turned around & faced who was talking to her.  
  
"Jade, hi. You got such beautiful children." Donnie said, hugging Jade then Trish. Donnie's stomach had grow since they last seen her.  
  
"How far along are you?" Trish asked, pointing to Donnie's growing belly.  
  
"Seven months. Sean is so excited." Donnie said, as she giggled.  
  
"Wow I bet he is. Sean will make a great daddy." Jade said. Just as Jade finished her last sentence, a big hand was put on Jade's right shoulder. Kristina who was sitting between Jason & Trish grew mad. Trish was feeding Matthew some grapes.  
  
"Your husband's a nothing. He aint big like me. The voice said. Jade whipped her head & stood up right away.  
  
"BROCK EDWARD LESNAR I SHOULD'VE KNOWN FOR YOU TO BE A COWARD. ANDREW IS NOT EVEN ON THIS ROSTER. IF I WERE YOU - WHICH I AM GLAD I'M NOT . BUT WATCH WHO YOUR TRUE FRIENDS ARE ON THIS ROSTER." Jade yelled  
  
"Give it up Jade, you don't scare me." Brock said, as he laughed. Kristina got off the spot where she was sitting & she stomped onto Brock's foot.  
  
"NOBODY CALLS MY DADDY A NOTHING!!!!" Kristina yelled, in the verge of tears. Brock just laughed it off & left the group with John Cena. Kristina ran until she was outside of Chris' locker room. Chris was just entering his locker room from his conversation with Eddy Guerrero when he spotted a crying Kristina. He carried her in his locker room, He told a passing by Dawn Marie to tell Jade that he got her little girl. Kristina finally calmed down enough, so she crashed.  
  
*a few more hours later*  
  
Dawn Marie had told Jade were Kristina disappeared off to. So Jade had left her cause Jade trusted that Chris won't have Kristina harmed in any way. Jade's cell rang, which was in Matthew's diaper bag. Trish answered the phone.  
  
"Trish speaking." Trish said.  
  
"Hey Trish, how is my family doing?" Andrew asked, sounding tired.  
  
"Oh they are all fine. When Kristina saw Mark, she got terrified. Matthew has been real good, everyone wants to hold him." Trish said.  
  
"And Jade?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Jade is just fine, she went off to check on Kristina in Chris' locker room." Trish said, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Chris, as in Chris Benoit?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yup, Brock called you a nothing. She went up to him & stomped on his foot. Then she ran to Chris' locker room in the verge of tears. Chris carried her into his locker room, where she fell asleep." Trish said, explaining the situation. There was silence on the other end. Then some talking in the background.  
  
"Well Trish, I got to go. Send my love & Shane has been bugging me to tell you that he misses you." Andrew said.  
  
"Tell him I miss him more & I'll send you their love to you." Trish said. After Andrew & Trish said their goodbyes, Trish looked at her watch then down at Matthew.  
  
"Well Matty, let's go find you mommy & sister. We should get back to the hotel." Trish said. Matthew giggled at her. So her & Matthew went off. Following them where Torrie, Peter, Stephanie, Donnie & Jason. Peter was holding onto Emily. Once they were outside Chris' locker room door. Stephanie knocked on the door. Chris answered the door already in his street clothes. He let everyone in & Jade was sitting on the black leather couch taking to Dawn Marie. Trish handed Matthew over to Jade. Trish knelt to Kristina's level, to see if Kristina was indeed alright. She was.  
  
"Mommy can we go?" Kristina asked, smiling at her mom & Trish.  
  
"Yes Kris we can, I bet your hungry huh?" Jade asked her daughter. Kristina nodded her head. After everyone had packed up their gear, they all went to McDonalds to get a quick bite to eat. After they all ate, they went to the hotel. After the adults put the kids to bed, they went to the hotel restaurant to talk about different things.  
  
"Donnie, you & Sean should come visit Andrew & I." Jade said, smiling to Donnie, who was holding onto Sean's hand.  
  
"Yea, we should." Donnie said, smiling back, then she kissed Sean. A little while later, everyone had went into their hotel room. There they slept. Then the next day while Jade, Trish & the kids went back to Tampa. The people on the Smackdown roster went to the next city. 


	9. Jade & Matthew Go Visit Donnie & Jared

It was now January. Matthew was 9 months old, he was such a happy baby. Donnie & Sean had a beautiful baby boy named Jared Martino. Jared was born on Kurt Angle's birthday. Jared weighed in at 8 pounds, 9 ounces. Sean was a doting father. Jade offered to go to Donnie & Sean's house in Raleigh, North Carolina since Sean was back on the road & Donnie still needed some help. Andrew was doing two Raw & a few houses shows in Canada. Jade allowed Kristina to go with Andrew, as long as she watched where she went. Kristina was in preschool but was allowed to missed two or three weeks. Before Andrew & Kristina left, Jade packed Kristina's clothes. Jade knew that either Trish & the other divas would watch Kristina. Some of the male wrestlers that were Jade & Andrew's friends would also watch out for Kristina. Jade then kissed both her daughter & her husband & reminded Kristina 'to be good'.  
  
After Andrew & Kristina left, Jade then packed for herself & Matthew. Jade had to bring her laptop & cell. So after she was packed, she & Matthew left for Raleigh. A few later, Jade & Matthew arrived at the Raleigh airport. Jade phoned Donnie to tell her that Jade & Matthew had arrived & to ask for directions to Donnie's house. A while later Jade & Matthew were outside of Donnie's door. Jade got the airport taxi to help her. With Matthew in his stroller, Jade rang Donnie's doorbell. Donnie went to answer the door.  
  
"Jade, come on in." Donnie said. After Jade entered the house & the taxi guy carried in the luggage, she gave Donnie her & Matthew's coats. The taxi guy then left. Jade then took the now sleeping Matthew out of his stroller. The woman then hugged each other.  
  
"Glad you made it. Are you hungry?" Donnie asked Jade.  
  
"Yeah I'm a bit hungry." Jade said as she laid Matthew in Donnie's son Jared's playpen.  
  
"You got a beautiful home, Donnie. Where is Jared, is he sleeping?" Jade asked Donnie, as Donnie went into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks & yeah he is sleeping. But he should be getting up soon." Donnie said, carrying a tray with coffee & cookies. Just then Jared woke up.  
  
"Excuse me, I'll get him." Donnie said, then she ran up the stairs to get Jared. Jade then started to look around the house. Matthew started to stir as he starting to wake up, as he had been sleeping since the airport. Jade looked at her son & smiled as he giggled at her. Jade heard Donnie coming back down the stairs. Jade walked over to where Donnie was. Jared looked at Jade with fully opened eyes & he smiled.  
  
"He's very beautiful, Donnie. He looks so much like Sean." Jade said, reaching over to grab Jared out of Donnie's arms.  
  
"Thanks" Donnie said, smiling. Donnie then walked over to the playpen & picked up Matthew. When Donnie last seen Matthew, he was five months old. Matthew had nice blue eyes, had fair skin & his hair was the same shade as Andrew's hair.  
  
"He's gotten so big." Donnie said, still smiling at Matthew.  
  
"I Know." Jade said, making faces at Jared. Suddenly Jade's cell rang. She went over to the playpen & put Jared in it, then she went to get her cell out of her purse. Donnie just smiled at her, as she carried Matthew to the couch.  
  
"Jade speaking." Jade said, sounding confused.  
  
"Hi mommy." Kristina said on the other end.  
  
"Oh hey there princess. You being a good girl for daddy?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yup. I miss you." Kristina said  
  
"I miss you too, so does Matty. Did you have someone to dial this number for?" Jade asked, once again.  
  
"Mommy, your silly! Of course someone helped me." Kristina said, giggling.  
  
"Who helped you?" Jade asked again.  
  
"Auntie Trish did, but she has a match so you can't talk to her right now. Daddy is having a shower. I am with Amy. Amy is braiding my hair." Kristina said.  
  
"Can I talk to Amy for a bit Kris? And before I forget Donnie says hi." Jade said, winking at her son.  
  
"Say hi back. Ok here is Amy." Kristina said.  
  
"Hey there Jade. Krissy is such a sweet little girl." Amy said.  
  
"Thanks. Listen Amy, after Trish is finished her match, can you get her to e-mail me & get Andrew to phone me." Jade asked Amy  
  
"Sure no problem. How is little Matty, Matt is here playing cards with Krissy & he is wondering." Amy said.  
  
"Oh he is fine. Growing like a little weed." Jade said, giggling. The two women talked for a bit longer than they both said there good-byes.  
  
"Sorry about that." Jade said to Donnie.  
  
"No worries. Sean does that to especially with Jared here." Donnie said, who had put Matthew on the floor. Matthew was crawling around trying to get the cat. The two women laughed how silly he looked. Matthew started to cry when the cat scratched him. Jade ran over to were Matthew was crying. He stopped when got his teddy bear that Jade's brother gave him.  
  
"Is he OK?" Donnie asked as Jade came back to the couch.  
  
"Yea he is. He just got scared, you see he does that with our cats at home." Jade said.  
  
"I see." Donnie replied. Donnie then showed Jade where her & Matthew would be sleeping.  
  
The week that Jade & Donnie spent together went fast, with Sean & Andrew phoning to check on things. Trish had also e-mailed Jade.  
  
"Jade, your turning what 30 next month?" Donnie asked Jade, while the two women were feeding their respective kids.  
  
"Unfortunately, yea I will be 30." Jade said, with a sigh as she gave Matthew his milk.  
  
"I bet Andrew is planning something big." Donnie said, with a wink as she continued feeding Jared his formula.  
  
"He usually does. Since my birthday is a week from St. Valentine's Day." Jade looking at Donnie & smiling.  
  
The two women continued to talk. They then took the kids to have their naps. While the kids were sleeping, Donnie watched some TV while Jade went on her laptop for a bit. She wasn't on it all the time she was with Donnie. As Donnie & her were talking, mainly about Sean & Andrew, respectively. Jade got some e-mails from the usual people, her friends & family. She also got a special one from Kristina. Jade bet that Andrew, Trish or any of the wrestlers helped her send it out. Jade put that e- mailed in the 'saved' section. Suddenly her cell rang, she answered quickly as to not wake up Jared & Matthew.  
  
"Mommy, did you get it!" Kristina said, sounding excited  
  
"Yes, I did Kris. Thank you. Who helped you to send it out?" Jade wondered.  
  
"Daddy did & daddy dialed this number too." Kristina said.  
  
"Oh I see, are you being a good girl by not getting in anyone's way." Jade asked her four year old.  
  
"Nope, I'm very good." Kristina said, giggling. Andrew must be tickling her. Kristina then gave the phone to Andrew, she went to see if Shawn or Kevin were around.  
  
"Hiya babe. I miss you & Matty." Andrew said, sounding lovingly.  
  
"We miss you too, but in a few days we'll see each other again." Jade said, smiling as Donnie came down for something to drink. Jade & Andrew continued to talked for a bit longer, then she heard Matthew cry.  
  
"Hun, I got to go. Matthew just woke up, I'll give him a kiss for you. You better go see what our daughter is doing & make sure is isn't bothering anyone." Jade said  
  
"OK babe, I'll go see what Kris is doing & I'll give her a kiss for you as well." Andrew said. The two then hung up, Jade went to get Matthew. She then put him down on the floor to play with his toys.  
  
*two days later*  
  
It was the morning of the 21st, Jade & Matthew were having breakfast. Matthew was having some Cherrios & Jade was having some toast. Donnie was also having some toast, she was also giving Jared his formula. After all four ate, they got dressed. After they got dressed, Donnie helped Jade pack After packed, the two women dressed the two boys into their warm snowsuits & then the departed. Donnie drove Jade & Matthew to the airport.  
  
"I'm glad that you & Matty could come visit Jared & I." Donnie said, hugging Jade, as they were waiting for Jade's call to board the plane.  
  
"Me too, I'm glad we could come." Jade said, releasing from the hug. Donnie lightly pinched on Matthew's cheek.  
  
"He's going to be a heart breaker when he grows up." Donnie said. Jade agreed. Then the call to board the plane was announced.  
  
The two women gave each other another quick hug. The Jade & Matthew went to board the plane, Jade waved good-bye, as did Donnie. 


	10. Jade's 30th & Trish's Heartbreak

It was now February & the date of Jade's 30th birthday. It was a surprise party, Andrew got help from Trish & the other divas. They invited most of Jade's family. Almost all of wrestlers had been invited. Andrew made plans that Trish would take Jade out for a day of beauty. One major surprise that Andrew had was that he bought Jade's mom a condo in their area of Tampa. Jade's mom loved this as she wanted to be closer to her daughter & her grand kids. Andrew wasn't wrestling cause he wanted to spend some quality time with Jade & the kids.  
  
"Daddy, Matty is crying. I think Jada scratched him again." Kristina said, while drawing a picture. Andrew sighed & started to get Matthew.  
  
"Andrew, let me." Jade's mom said. Andrew just nodded. Just then the doorbell rang. Andrew went to get the door. He opened the door to let his guests in.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"So now your 30, Jadey." Trish said, as she taking a sip of her hot coffee. Both ladies stopped for a cup of coffee while they were shopping.  
  
"Yup I am. So how are you & Shane doing?" Jade aked.  
  
"Not so good, I'm afraid." Trish said with a sigh.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Jade sounding real concerned.  
  
"Well ever since after we returned from the honeymoon we drifted apart. I thought that getting our own home together would help but it didn't. Then Shane suggested that I become pregnant but I already told him I don't want kids yet, he started calling me selfish. He's also being cheating on me. Now we are separated." Trish said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Trishy, I'm so sorry." Jade said, getting up to hug her best friend.  
  
"It's OK. I shouldn't be crying on your birthday. We should be celebrating it!" Trish said, after Jade & her separated from the hug.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
"Daddy, phone Auntie Trish to get this party started." Kristina said, as she was on top of Kevin's back.  
  
"OK, princess, will do." Andrew said, watching Matthew laugh at Steve (Austin). Andrew dialed Trish's cell.  
  
"Oh hey Drew, is everything ready?" Trish asked as Jade was looking at a cute dress for Kristina.  
  
"Yup. Thanks to Jade's mom." Andrew said.  
  
"OK, we'll be right there." Trish said. After Trish got off her cell, she went & got Jade.  
  
"Jade let's go, I'm pooped." Trish said. Jade nodded her head as she was paying for Kristina's new dress. A few minutes later, Jade & Trish were at Jade's front door. Trish offered to ring the doorbell since their arms were full of bags. The doorbell was also a signal for Andrew.  
  
"Hide everyone." Andrew whispered. Everyone quickly hide, only Andrew didn't hide. As the front door opened, Jade & Trish entered the house. Everyone who was hiding came out of their hiding spots & yelled 'surprise' to Jade. Jade was totally shocked. She & Trish then took off their shoes & coats.  
  
"Happy birthday babe." Andrew walked over to her, with Matthew in his arms.  
  
"You & Trish did this?" Jade questioned Andrew, while looking at Trish. Jade went ove to sit down on the couch.  
  
"Yes we did." Andrew said, as Trish nodded her head.  
  
"Where is Kris?" Jade asked looking around, for her daughter.  
  
"She's with your surprise. Kristina, can you come down here with mommy's surprise?" Andrew said. Moments later Kristina came down the stairs holding on to her grandma's hand.  
  
"Mom, but how?" Jade said as got up to hug her mom.  
  
"Andrew bought me a condo here, so I came be closer to you & the kids." Jade's mom said, smiling at Kristina who sat on her Uncle Darren's lap.  
  
"Andrew James Martin, you're the best husband ever!" Jade said, giving her husband a kiss & a hug.  
  
"Anything for the mother of my children." Andrew said, smiling.  
  
*meanwhile in the kitchen*  
  
"Shane, dude what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be married to Trish." Adam said. Shane was arm in arm with a girl named Penny, who was the almost the exact opposite of Trish.  
  
"Separated more like it. We just drifted aparted." Shane said, looking down at this girl Penny, who was looking up at him.  
  
"Whatever dude, just whatever." Adam said, as he left the kitchen with Alannah. The other superstars that were in the kitchen glared at Shane.  
  
"Son you better hope & pray that Trish don't see you here." Steve (Austin) said, while talking to Gail Kim & Stacy Keibler.  
  
The party continued going, Amy volunteered to put down Matthew. Matt (Hardy) was also helping. Kristina didn't want to go bed until Steve tucked her in. Kristina went into the kitchen, she first noticed Shane in there, then Steve.  
  
"Uncle Shane!" Kristina yelled, hugging oh so tightly. She then looked up at him & his new 'friend'  
  
"Hiya squirt." Shane said, bending down to her level. Kristina slowly backed up, in Steve. Unknown to her, Steve got up to take her up to bed. Her & Steve had a special type of relationship. He called her 'his #1 fan'.  
  
"Krissy, wanna go to bed?" Steve asked to 4-year old. Kristina just nodded, looking like she was going to cry. Andrew, Jade , Trish & others entered the kitchen to see what the commotion was. Upon entering the kitchen, Trish saw what was happening. She almost fainted at the sight in front of her, luckily Paul stopped her.  
  
"GREGORY SHANE HELMS, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!! YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE BRINGING THAT TO JADE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY." Trish yelled, pointing at that girl Penny.  
  
"TRISH, GIVE IT UP. THE MARRIAGE WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE. YOU & I BOTH KNOW IT. AS FOR PENNY HERE, SHE HELPED ME FORGET HOW A SELFISH BITCH YOU ARE." Shane yelled back at Trish. Andrew looked at Jade for some answers, she sadly nodded her head. Trish was now crest fallen. Stephanie stepped forward & hugged onto Trish.  
  
"Dude, I gotta agree with Trish. You shouldn't have brought her here." Jay (Christian) said, who looked at a now crying Trish.  
  
"Shane, I think you should go." Andrew said.  
  
"Whatever, let's go Penny, let's go make our own fun." Shane said, smirking.  
  
A while later, Amy & Matt came down, followed by Steve. Everyone who hadn't yet left, went into the livingroom. Andrew, being the good guy he is, offered his shoulder to Trish.  
  
"That stupid so of a bitch." Steve yelled, trying not to wake up Kristina & the 10 moth old Matthew.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this to me." Trish said, still crying, ruining one of Andrew's best dress shirts.  
  
"I know, I don't understand what going on in his head." Matt said, everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Steve, how's Kris?" Jade tuned to look at Steve.  
  
"Oh, she's sleeping now. But when we both were in her bedroom she started to cry. She kept saying 'Shane don't love me or Auntie Trishy.'" Steve said, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"I should maybe, check on her." Jade said, looking at Andrew who was now smothering Trish's hair.  
  
"Hun, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be OK. But she'll have some questions tomorrow." Andrew said, motioning Matt to take his spot.  
  
"I hope your right. Thank you again for getting my mom that condo." Jade said, as she kissed her husband. After Matt & Amy left, Steve left shortly after. Trish asked if she could stay over since she didn't feel like going to Shane & her house. She thought that Shane probably brought Penny to their house.  
  
"Of course you can stay here." Jade said, hugging Trish.  
  
The next was a beautiful Sunday morning. Trish was the first to get up, so she brought down Matthew. Soon followed to get up was Kristina, who started to watch cartoons. Trish put Matthew in the livingroom.  
  
"Kris, can you watch Matty? Auntie Trish has to make a important phone call." Trish asked the four year old. Kristina smiled then nodded. While Trish was on the phone, Jade, Andrew & Jade's mom came down the stairs. Kristina was playing with Matthew.  
  
"Sweetie, where is Auntie Trish?" Jade asked her daughter.  
  
"She's making a phone call. " Kristina said, answering her mom's question. In the kitchen, while getting breakfast ready, Andrew waved a 'good- morning' to Trish. She waved back at him.  
  
"So when do think he'll get the divorce papers?" Trish asked the person on the other end. Jade couldn't help to overhear as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"That quick. Great thank you. Good bye. Trish said, as she hung up the phone. She smiled at both Andrew & Jade.  
  
"You had a good sleep I see." Jade said, to her best friend.  
  
"Sure did, I also decided to end this marriage. Hell if Shane wants to cheat then so be it, he ruined what could have been a good marriage. I was trying but he wasn't, all he wanted was to 'knock me up' & be up higher on the totem pole of wrestler's". Trish said, sighing.  
  
"It's all for the best then." Andrew said, making some scrambled eggs. 


	11. Trish & Steve & Shane & Penny

It has been one year since Trish got a divorce. When the divorce was finalized, Trish & Steve got closer. Trish even looked happier Shane got traded to Smackdown & proposed to Penny within months of the divorce being final. Jade & Andrew had been granted some time off. They took a second honeymoon to Hawaii. As for the two kids Kristina & Matthew, they were being looked after by Andrew's parents. Kristina now almost six was on a school break, while Matthew was almost two so he had no school yet.  
  
"This really sucks ass." Shane said getting ready for his match against Oscar (Rey)  
  
"Dude what are you talking about?" Shannon Moore asked.  
  
"My ex & her getting me traded." Shane said, sighing  
  
"Shane, think of it this way. We can re-start 3 Count, with a new member of course." Shannon said, smiling at his friend. Shane just shook his head no.  
  
"Forget it, man. 3 Count is in the past." Shane said. Shannon just sighed & walk out of the locker room were he was sharing with Shane. Shannon say Penny walk past him & went into the locker room.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Jadey do you want me to take the kids for a week? Drew's parents would want a break?" Trish asked on her cell. Trish was given the next Raw off. Steve wanted to stay at a hotel, but Trish insisted that he stay at her house, since he was off as well.  
  
"Sure if it's no trouble." Jade said.  
  
"No trouble at all, I love those two." Trish said smiling into the phone.  
  
"Well I better let you go. Andrew & I will be back the end of next week." Jade said. The two women said their good byes.  
  
"Well Steve, it looks like we'll have our hands full next week." Trish said to Steve who was watching TV on her black leather couch.  
  
"Cool, the Martin rugrats are coming." Steve joked, causing Trish to laugh.  
  
"Oh Steve, Kris & Matty both adore you." Trish said, sitting next to Steve & placing her head on his lap.  
  
"back at Smackdown*  
  
"Shanesy, don't worry about being trade & don't you worry about Trish. I bet she's forgetting about you now that she is with Austin." Penny said, sitting a chair.  
  
"You're probably right. Know if you excuse me I got a match to get to." Shane said. Before he exited the locker room, he gave Penny a quick kiss.  
  
"Good luck." Penny said, as she picked up a magazine. A while later, Shane re-entered the room. He had beaten Oscar.  
  
"Hey, Pen, why don't you go to the canteen. I'll be there shortly, just let me have a shower & get changed. Penny nodded & left Shane alone. Penny sat at a table & continued to read her magazine. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder. So she turned around.  
  
"Oh you must be with Shane." The woman said. Penny just nodded her head to say yes.  
  
"Cool, I'm Donnielle O'Haire. But people call me Donnie." Donnie said, smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you Donnie." Penny said.  
  
"Wait I heard about you. Shane broke up his marriage for you." Donnie said  
  
"Guilty but Shane, did try to get through to Trish." Penny said to a now sitting Donnie.  
  
"That's not what I heard. You see I'm good friends with Jade & told me that Shane was pressuring Trish to get pregnant, even if she was concentrating on her career." Donnie said. The two women continued talking.  
  
"Are my ears burning? I think I heard my name?" Shane said, smirking. He saw the many more of the Smackdown superstars in the canteen area as the show was almost finished.  
  
"Shane, let's go back to the hotel & get room serve." Penny said, glaring at Donnie.  
  
"Um ok." Shane said, they both then left.  
  
"What a bitch." Donnie said, after Shane & Penny were out of earshot.  
  
*back at Trish's Place*  
  
"Steve want some hot chocolate?" Trish asked, going into the kitchen. Her & Steve were watching 'Bruce Almighty'.  
  
"Hell Yeah." Steve said, saying one of his catchphrases. Trish started to giggle. She came back to Steve with a tray of hot chocolate & a bowl of popcorn. (not too sure of the combination.) She sat back next to Steve, kissed him on his chin.  
  
"That felt good." Steve said, looking winking at Trish. After 'Bruce Almighty' was done & they finished drinking their hot chocolates. Steve noticed Trish yawn.  
  
"Tired doll." Steve asked. Trish looked up at Steve's crystal blue eyes & nodded.  
  
"OK, we'll go but first I will put the tray back in the kitchen. Why do I meet you up in your bedroom." Steve said, smirking. Trish looked at him & smirked back. Trish went upstairs to her room to wait for Steve.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
"Shanesy, that woman, Donnie is so rude." Penny said, laying on the bad in her black & green bra & pantie set.  
  
"Oh my sweet Penny, don't worry your sweet head about her. Trish & Jade probably told her lies." Shane said, stroking Penny's hair.  
  
"I hope your right." Penny said, kissing Shane.  
  
*back at Trish's*  
  
"Steve your goatee is tickling me." Trish said while laughing.  
  
"That's the idea, my dear." Steve said smirking.  
  
"Steve you naughty man." Trish said blushing, then she kissed him chin. Trish then hopped on her bed & motioned for Steve to join her. Steve so, Trish laid down & Steve started to tickle her once again. Trish giggled like a mad woman. Steve then stopped tickling Trish & gave her a kiss good night.  
  
*the next day*  
  
Shannon Moore walked to Shane & Penny's hotel room, hoping to talk to Shane. He knocked on the door. Penny answered the door.  
  
"Oh hi Shannon." Penny said, smiling.  
  
"Hello Penny, is Shane around?" Shannon asked, not really wanting to talk to Penny.  
  
"He's in the shower. He'll be out shortly, if you wanna wait." Penny said, turning on the TV to watch SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
"Sure, I'll wait." Shannon said, noticed what Penny was watching.  
  
"Great. Listen Shannon I want to ask you a question." Penny said, grabbing some orange juice.  
  
"Shoot." Shannon said, as he sighed.  
  
"Does anybody here like me?" Penny asked.  
  
"Well Penny to be honest, I think very like you." Shannon said, who saw Penny put her head down. Just then Shane appeared, dressed in a black muscle shit & black track pants.  
  
"Hey Shan." Shane said  
  
Hey. Can we um . go for a cup of coffee of something.?" Shannon asked. Shane noticed that Penny put her head down. She briefly looked up.  
  
"Hey Shanesy. Go on with Shannon. I'll be fine." Penny said, doing a fake smile.  
  
"You sure?" Shane asked. Penny just nodded her head & whispered 'go'. Shane then gave her a kiss on top her head & left with Shannon.  
  
*at Trish's*  
  
Steve looked over at his side where Trish lay. She was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful. He crept downstairs & made her breakfast. Moments later, Trish woke up to smells of bacon being cooked. After she took a shower, & got dressed, she walked downstairs.  
  
"Hey you, I didn't want to wake you. I made breakfast." Steve said, smiling proudly at Trish.  
  
"Smells good, Steve." Trish said going over to him & hugging him. He hugged her back.  
  
"Krissy phoned here. She wants you to get her & Matty. She said she is bored at Drew's folks." Steve said. Trish just laughed.  
  
"We could get them in a bit." Trish said, smirking at Steve  
  
"I like how your thinking, Mrs. Stratus." Steve said, looking into her hazel eyes with his own blue eyes.  
  
*meanwhile in the hotel cafe*  
  
"Shane I don't trust Penny." Shannon said, while eating his eggs  
  
"Why Shanon? Is it because I CHOOSE HER INSTEAD OF TRISH?" Shane yelled, causing everyone in the café to look at him in shock.  
  
"No Shane, she acts like she is all that. I'm not the only one who don't trust or like her." Shannon said, trying to calm down Shane.  
  
"Like who?" Shane demanded.  
  
"Like most of the Smackdown people." Shannon said, meekly. Shane got up & punched Shannon square in the jaw.  
  
"YOU BASTARD, I THOUGHTYOU WERE MY FRIEND." Shane yelled.  
  
"I am Shane." Shannon said. Shane didn't hear him, he gone to be with Penny. When he entered his & Penny's room, Shane saw Penny on the bed in a tight ball. He could hear her crying. He went up to her.  
  
"My sweet Penny, don't cry. Everything is going to be OK." Shane said, stroking her hair. 


	12. Trish Gets Pregnant

The month was mid-April. Jade was now 33 & was five months pregnant. Kristina was seven & little Matthew was three yeas old. Andrew was once again the World Heavyweight champ. Trish & Steve got married in a chapel in Las Vegas Trish still had her home in Toronto but she also lived on Steve's ranch in Texas, both Kristina & Matthew loved to go visit Trish & Steve in Texas. Jade was still working as a costume designer but she now works at the shopzone site. Jade was sitting at her laptop when the phone rang.  
  
"Kris can you please grab the phone?" Jade asked  
  
"K mommy." Kristina said.  
  
"Kristina Martin who is calling?" Kristina asked.  
  
"Hello there Krissy. Is your mommy home? If she is can I talk to her?" Trish asked the little girl.  
  
"Sure Auntie Trish. Here mommy." Kristina said, handing over the phone to her mom.  
  
"Hey Trishy, what's up?" Jade said as she went to check on Matthew.  
  
"Oh Jadey, I don't know what to do." Trish said  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Jade asked to a seemingly crying Trish.  
  
"I am pregnant." Trish said, crying some more.  
  
"Oh well does Steve know? If not tell him. And for goodness sake stop crying." Jade said  
  
"I did tell him but he said he don't want anymore kids. He already has Cassidy & Stephanie, but they live in London, England." Trish said, sounding calm.  
  
"Oh do you want me to get Andrew to talk to him?" Jade wondered.  
  
"Could you? I want him to be happy like I am." Trish said.  
  
"Sure no problem." Jade said. The two women continued talking, then they both said their good-byes. Jade looked at her now closed laptop & opened it back up. She decided to send an e-mail to Andrew. 'Hey hun, I just found out that Trish is pregnant. She told Steve but he told her that he don't want anymore kids. His two kids which are girls live in London, England with their mother. I suggested to her that you could talk to him. The kids send you their love. Gotta go, your personal she-devil Jade'. Jade went to put Matthew down for his afternoon nap & then she helped Kristina with her homework. When Jade & Kristina finished, Jade decided to order some pizza, while she called her order she got Kristina to get Matthew.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Andrew was in his locker room to get read for his match. He thought he had a bit of time to check his e-mail. So he logged on his e-mail account & saw 1 un-read e-mail from his wife. After he opened it, he read it. After he read the e-mail, he looked on the clock on the wall & walked over the gorilla to get ready for his match. 'I'll talk to Steve later', Andrew thought. After when Andrew finished & won his match, he took a quick shower & put on his street clothes. He then saw Steve talking to Paul, so he went to talk to him.  
  
"Steve, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Andrew asked  
  
"Sure Drew." Steve said, Paul said his good-byes.  
  
"What's up?" Steve asked.  
  
"I know Trish is pregnant. Jade e-mailed me saying that you don't want anymore kids." Andrew said.  
  
"Drew look at me, I'm lot older when I first became a dad. Cass & Steph are now teenagers." Steve said  
  
"That shouldn't make a difference. I am sure Jade & I will help you & Trish." Andrew said. Steve started stroking his goatee.  
  
"But Andrew, I'm 46 & she's 35. A good 11 year age difference!" Steve said, pointing that out. The two men continued talking until finally Steve agreed with Andrew that fatherhood a third time around won't be so bad, even with the age difference between Trish & Steve.  
  
*a few days later*  
  
Trish & Steve had invited Andrew, Jade & the kids to Steve's Texas ranch for the weekend. Kristina loved going there, as she had her very own horse. She named the horse 'Flower'. Trish was only two months pregnant but she had a lovely glow to her.  
  
"Wow Jadey for being five months pregnant you sure look big." Trish said to Jade, while the two woman watched their men make dinner.  
  
"I know that's cause I'm pregnant with TWINS!" Jade said, sounding excited.  
  
"Wow twins, how exciting. I bet Krissy & Matty are excited." Trish said, as she saw Matthew chasing Steve's dog buddy.  
  
"They are & so is Andrew. So what did Vince say about you his 'top diva' getting pregnant?" Jade asked  
  
"Well he was concerned but he chilled out." Trish said, giggling.  
  
"Does Shane know?" Jade asked. Before Trish could answer Andrew came & said that dinner was ready. Trish & Jade made their way to the dinning room, where Kristina & Matthew were already seated. Andrew helped the two women into their seats & then bought out the food with Steve.  
  
"This is good daddy & Uncle Steve." Kristina said. Andrew & Steve both thanked her. Jade & Trish agreed with Kristina. After they ate, the women agreed to wash the dishes while the guys played with the kids before their bedtimes.  
  
"So, Trishy does Shane know?" Jade asked, handing Trish a plate.  
  
"Yes he does. Amy told him." Trish said.  
  
"What was his reaction?" Jade again.  
  
"Well Amy told me that he is pissed & jealous." Trish said, sighing.  
  
"Oh Trishy, don't worry, it's all for the best." Jade said, comforting Trish.  
  
After the women finished with the dishes, they went to go see what the guys were doing.  
  
"Hey hun, I put Kris in the tub & put Matty to bed." Andrew said, as Jade sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Thanks." Jade said, then she gave Andrew a kiss. The two couples watched TV for a bit then they went to bed.  
  
*a month later*  
  
Everybody in the WWE now knew that Trish was pregnant even the WWE fans suspected it, as there were rumours circulating around. Jade & Andrew also found out the sex of the twins. They were going to be boys. Raw was going to held in Orlando, since Jade couldn't fly her, Andrew & the kids drove there.  
  
"Wow Trish, look absolutely glowing." Chris Benoit said  
  
"Thanks Chris, I should've gotten pregnant soon, huh?" Trish said, laughing  
  
"Yea, I guess. I just wanted to say you look good, excuse me but I got to talk Vince." Chris said, giving Trish a quick hug.  
  
"Trish!" somebody said, resulting Trish to turn around.  
  
"Oh hey Aimes." Trish said as she started to smile.  
  
"Hey yourself, you look stunning, where is the proud daddy?" Amy asked, almost dragging Trish to the diva's locker room..  
  
"He's talking to Paul." Trish said, still smiling. Just then, Jade came in holding on to Matthew & Kristina's hands.  
  
"They sure are growing!" Amy said, kneeling over to Matthew.  
  
"Yup!" Trish & Jade both said, as Jade walked over to a chair. Stacy then entered the room & when she first saw Kristina, she gasped, resulting in everyone laughing at her. Stacy then blushed to a deep shade of red. Amy then picked-up Matthew & asked if she could take him to go see Matt (Hardy), Jade said that it was OK.  
  
"So Trish are you ready for motherhood?" Stacy asked, sitting on the red leather couch.  
  
"Sure am, I just hate this morning sickness." Trish said.  
  
"Don't worry Trishy, it'll pass. I had morning sickness with Matty & had it really bad with these guys." Jade said, as she felt a double kick. Kristina asked her mom if she can go see if Jason came with Paul, Jade allowed it. The women continued talking, until they were interrupted by someone knocking of the door. Stacy got up & answered the door.  
  
"Hey Stace is Jade in there?" Andrew asked  
  
"Yup she is , one sec, I'll get her for ya." Stacy said. A few seconds later, Jade came to the door.  
  
"Hi hun, what's up?" Jade asked, after she kissed her husband.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like a bite to eat. Matthew & Kristina are already in the canteen with Amy & Matt." Andrew said.  
  
"Sure, I could eat, so could these guys." Jade said, as she rubbed her belly. She said later to the ladies in the locker room & went off to eat.  
  
Back in the diva's locker room, Trish noticed that Amy forgot her cell their. Just as Trish was to bring it to Amy, the phone rang, she looked at the call display before answering. It was her ex Shane, so Trish answered it.  
  
"Hello Shane, Amy aint here but I could get her." Trish said  
  
"Oh hi Trish, nah that's OK. What does Steve have that I don't?" Shane asked  
  
"Well he has me. And he doesn't control me." Trish said, looking confused.  
  
"Come on Trish STOP BEING MISS. THANG!" Shane yelled.  
  
"SHANE HELMS, YOU MORON!! YOU CAN'T STAND THAT I'M HAPPY & GOING TO HAVE STEVE'S BABY!" Trish yelled back, causing the WWE superstars to stare at her. Trish was walking to the canteen area.  
  
"Well then maybe, Steve into sluts. Just look at Jeannie & Debra." Shane, laughed. Trish had enough, she hung up the cell & when she reached the canteen area, she gave Amy her cell.  
  
"Shane just phoned, he's is such a flipping creep." Trish said, noticing Matthew & Kristina.  
  
"Trish don't worry about him, he's just been real testy since he found about your pregnancy." Matt said.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I heard you yelling. Are you OK?" Steve asked,  
  
"Hey there, yea I'm fine. I was yelling at Shane. Amy forgot her cell in the locker room." Trish said  
  
"Ah I see." Steve said, causing everyone including Matthew & Kristina to laugh.  
  
*a few hours later*  
  
After Raw was over & everyone had went to the hotel. Jade & Andrew tucked both Matthew & Kristina in bed. Jade then got something to eat in the mini- fridge. Andrew told Jade that he was going down to the bar to have a few drinks with the guys. Jade just nodded her head as she was watched a movie. As for Steve & Trish, they stayed in their hotel room.  
  
"Steve, I'm so happy right now. I just wish Shane would stop being so fucking jealous." Trish snuggling close to Steve.  
  
"I know babe." Steve said, stroking her blonde hair.  
  
"I mean he has that girl Penny. So he should forget about me." Trish said, looking into Steve's blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know, maybe he doesn't really want her, maybe in fact he wants you back." Steve said, making Trish look shocked.  
  
"Maybe." Trish said, looked at Steve with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." I'll protect ya." Steve said, kissing Trish.  
  
"Ah my saviour." Trish said, giggling after she & Steve released from the kiss.  
  
"Yup that's me, your saviour." Steve said, smiling at Trish. Trish smiled back & started to tickle Steve. This caused Steve to laugh.  
  
"You, Mrs. Williams are you so adorable." Steve said, kissing her again.  
  
"I know I am, but you Mr. Williams are so handsome." Trish said giggling. Trish then hugged Steve & he hugged her back.  
  
"I love you Steve so much." Trish said  
  
"And I love you too, this little one will be loved by many people, including Cassidy & Stephanie." Steve said  
  
"Yup, he or she will." Trish said, smiling widely. She then slides herself in the bed, as did Steve. They then gave each other a good night kiss. 


End file.
